


The Gift

by Winglame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: *小媽au*約翰雙性設定
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 18





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> *小媽au  
*約翰雙性設定

“想想看，要是你父親一知道你這個春假不在學校裡安分待著的話，他會立刻放下手邊的工作專程回來殺你的。”約翰在夏洛克的懷裡發狠似地說道，但看起來卻沒什麼威嚇性，反而引起後者對這話的好奇。他將懷裡的人從頭到尾看了一遍，發現除了微微隆起的腹部之外，約翰就跟自己當初離家求學的樣子差不了多少。

夏洛克在外地待上了幾個多月，這漫長的日子和待在監獄裡沒什麼兩樣，他那該死的父親甚至給他選了一間遙遠的學校，與其說是求學，不如說他是在受罰。“你這是在擔心我會被那老頭扳倒？”夏洛克挑起眉來看著表情顯些凝重的約翰，他伸手摸住後者溫潤的臉頰，以對待小貓的手法去安撫約翰。他總是對他們之間的關係存有著恐懼，即使已經不像是第一次那樣提心吊膽了，可是卻始終無法完全釋懷。“他現在不在，約翰。”夏洛克說道，“他出差去了，而且他不可能為了殺我而趕回來的。”

“你確定？”約翰往後退了一步，他突然感覺到肚子裡的小孩踢了他一腳。

“是的，我很確定。”夏洛克立刻把他拉回自己的懷裡，甚至不讓他能有逃跑的機會而把手臂放在對方的腰後。

“因為我會在那之前做掉他的。”

約翰在將夏洛克帶回家之後先是為兩人的晚餐準備些食物，他很關心對方在學校裡是否也有好好進食，他看上去瘦了一些；他也不知道對方在學校過得如何，夏洛克從未在寄來的信裡提到學校生活，也許正如他一直認為的那樣：與人群相處很無趣。“他也許是學校裡最難相處的孩子了……”約翰默默想著，並且從冰箱裡拿了一些馬鈴薯出來，將他們切成塊狀扔進鍋子裡的燉肉當中。

等到吃完晚餐之後，夏洛克整個人顯得有些興奮，約翰為此有些不解，這只是摸了摸他的頭，接著便從對方身上收到一份禮物。“我覺得這很適合你。”夏洛克說道，約翰挑起了眉，並說了句謝謝。等到他洗完碗盤之後才空下手來拆禮物，夏洛克依舊保持興奮，約翰不禁在內心調侃道要是有這份活力怎麼不幫自己做些家事呢？

他在夏洛克的目光下拆開禮物。禮物分成了上下兩層，中間用了一層紙板當作雙重驚喜，上層是件黑色的裙子，下層則是那讓約翰害羞又難堪的女性內衣。“夏洛克！”約翰睜大雙眼叫道，“你這要我怎麼和他解釋……”

“我覺得你穿起來會很好看的。更何況……”夏洛克似乎沒理會約翰的哀怨，他從沙發上跳下來，靠近約翰說道：“你沒必要和他解釋，我這是想讓你穿給我看。”

“……我懷孕了。”約翰說道，他將頭低下來，把目光撇去客廳某個角落。“我知道，所以那身裙子可以等之後再穿。”夏洛克彷彿展現了他最大的仁慈，而約翰知道自己也不能再討價還價了。他其實早就有了心理準備，在車站的時候，或是說在等夏洛克回來的那段時間，他早就對這件事有了底。

而夏洛克彷彿也知道一點，那就是約翰不會拒絕他。

約翰在出浴時換上了那套夏洛克買給他禮物，但他還是有些羞恥心，拿了一件浴袍給自己套上，直到他走到了夏洛克的面前。“你更好看了，約翰。”夏洛克望進約翰的眼裡說道，他感覺對方的頭髮比以前更長了，對方總是會把那些銀白色的髮絲向後梳，只有在睡著的時候能看見他把頭髮放下來。每當那種時候，夏洛克總是會癡迷的看著約翰，無論他有沒有注意到自己的眼神看起來是多麼熱切。

約翰的耳朵紅紅的，不知道是因為剛出浴還是因為夏洛克的讚美，他將自己身上的浴袍脫去，像是在對後者說自己已經準備好了。夏洛克看著約翰穿上了那套內衣，滿意地笑了起來。

“我很想你。”夏洛克說道，並把頭靠在了約翰的腰上。“我也是。”約翰親了親他的額頭，接著就被夏洛克脫去了上半身的胸罩。

懷孕讓他的胸部也大了不少，被內衣壓過的肌膚泛著淡紅，約翰為此難耐的扭動起了身子。在看到那些被細帶勒出的紅痕之後，夏洛克心疼似地用手指掠過約翰那敏感的皮膚，冰涼的觸感讓後者站不直身，半跌進了夏洛克的懷裡。夏洛克將臉埋到約翰的胸裡，伸出舌頭細細品味著對方身上那醉人的氣味，並且用手扣住了約翰的臀部，將後者往自己兩腿之間靠攏。

約翰被舔的渾身發軟，他已經很久沒被這麼對待過了，在他懷孕的這些日子，他的丈夫並不像夏洛克那樣大膽，總是以懷孕為理由推辭約翰的求愛，這讓後者滿是苦楚，只能靠手指輔助自己達到高潮，可是每次結束後，等待約翰的卻是一陣悲傷的獨孤感。他很想夏洛克，也許不只是親情那樣的想念，約翰清楚自己更想念的是能被對方壓在床上狠操的那段時光。

他將自己的胸部用手捧起，示意夏洛克能注意到他的渴望，後者立刻就發現了，他把約翰抱上了床，讓後者坐躺在床和床頭櫃之間，並在腰部間放上一顆枕頭。他在約翰的注視下啃咬起那挺立的乳頭，用著時輕時重的力道去伺候身下的人，將圓潤的胸部拉扯成自己喜歡的角度，再任由它們從自己的嘴裡彈開。約翰熱切地環住夏洛克的脖子，像是在求吻那樣吻上了對方的肩膀，細小的啄吻弄的夏洛克有些發癢，於是他握住了約翰的手，將人壓回了床上。

他在約翰滿足之前就停下了動作，轉而脫去約翰下半身的內褲，坐直了身體，滿意地看著約翰因為羞恥而伸手遮住他的性器。後者每次做到這時候都會有這樣的行為，他不喜歡被別人猛盯的感覺，畢竟他的下體是如此詭異－－他有一根粉嫩且小巧的陰莖和一個女性才有的陰道。經過剛才的刺激，約翰的陰道已經變得濕糊一片，甚至弄髒了夏洛克送給他的禮物。

夏洛克將他的手挪開，這感覺就像一個儀式，他的動作輕柔的讓約翰紅了眼眶，“別再看了……”約翰乞求，他挪動了身體，試圖把那令人羞恥的性器藏在他的大腿底下。不過夏洛克卻按住了他的腿，將它撐開，約翰的陰道就這麼暴露在夏洛克的鼻息前。夏洛克沒等對方反應，便開始玩弄陰道上的肉豆，照著約翰喜歡的方式，慢慢地開發他的身體，直到滿足為止。

約翰用不著太大的撫弄，就能給出非常好的反應，光是揉陰蒂這點就能讓他呻吟出聲，而因為懷孕的關係，夏洛克感覺約翰變得比以往敏感了多，甚至在自己用手指探入陰道口的時候，約翰都會露出慌張的神情，並且用手護著他肚子裡的孩子。穴口將夏洛克的手指絞緊，異樣的緊實度讓夏洛克產生第一次的錯覺，他無法做大幅度的抽插，只能緩緩地攪動，然後告訴對方放鬆。

陰道裡頭已經全濕了，夏洛克一次次的抽動都能帶出一些水，打濕了約翰的屁股和床單。由於太緊的關係，夏洛克都能看見約翰被自己插出嫩肉的淫蕩姿態，他已經盡力讓自己的力度縮到最小，深怕這樣弄疼了對方，不過事實上，約翰卻在扭動著臀部希望能讓對方捅得更深一些。

夏洛克把手指撤出去的時候約翰不滿地悶哼出聲，前者就在罵了一句蕩婦之後便把自己等候多時的陰莖放入被充分擴張好的陰道裡頭。他將約翰擺成了側躺，這樣避免兩人壓迫到孩子，但是這樣的姿勢卻讓穴口變緊了些，夏洛克在插入到一半時就被絞出了汗水。同樣不好受的約翰大叫一聲耶穌基督，張嘴咬住身旁的棉被。

久違的性愛並非如此美好，約翰的身體變得比以往來的難以開發，夏洛克只能耐著性子以九淺一深的方式去抽動，甚至得用手輔助，好把約翰的陰道撐開。夏洛克將汗水灑到了約翰身上，每次抽動都能聽見他的粗喘聲，他得靠著握住對方的手來保持相同的頻率，不過這樣卻讓約翰的手差點失去知覺。

夏洛克低吼的樣子像極了那些正在宣示主權的雄獅，牠們將母獅強壓在地，啃咬住對方的脖子作為逃跑的警告，接著將性器桶入對方的身體裡，在母獅沉重的哀嚎之下完成交配，最後成結。即使他們倆不是獅子，無法到達最終的成結，可是中間這段過程卻像極了那些動物。不過夏洛克知道自己沒這麼不可控制，他一直在觀察約翰的反應和狀況，要是途中出了什麼事情，他會立刻停下來並把約翰送去最近的醫院裡頭。

在一段的適應過後，約翰總算能容下夏洛克的陰莖了，他抱住夏洛克放在自己兩側的手，發出幾聲像是中槍的聲音，一下子卻又恢復了寧靜。夏洛克用手撫去約翰臉上的汗和眼淚，理了理對方被自己操亂的頭髮，他看著約翰那副幽藍的雙眼，眼眶裡的眼淚似乎無法停下，夏洛克只要抽動一下，那些豌豆大小的淚珠就會順著約翰的臉淌到脖頸間，最後消失在床墊裡。

他還記得當初自己是怎麼被約翰迷上的，那時他的父親正在樓下開會，他便在自己的房間裡操弄著約翰，一開始他只是想看看為何父親一直禁止自己接觸約翰，沒想到卻演變成他把身為自己繼母的約翰狠狠地操進了床墊裡頭。一個雙性人，他從未想過這是父親的選擇，不過在他抱著約翰高潮的時候，他便明白為什麼了。

約翰的呻吟和求饒他至今歷歷在目，前者當時懇求他別這麼做，夏洛克便告訴他父親就在樓下，要是不想被發現就安分些。他以為約翰不是這麼容易被威脅的人，沒想到卻在幫自己口交的時候露出了難過的神情。到最後，他已經數不清自己射了多少次在約翰的身體裡了，樓下的父親似乎和那群同事出了門，絲毫不知道自己的妻子在這段時間裡發生了什麼。

約翰的穴口裡全是他的精液，只要往腹部上輕輕一壓，那些白色的液體就會順著約翰的大腿流出來，那令約翰悲傷的哭了起來，因為他也知道自己後期是怎麼乞求更多的。

夏洛克以為約翰會向父親舉發自己的惡行，不過這事卻沒有如期發生，約翰表現得就像是個合格的母親，而這令坐在另一頭餐桌上的夏洛克更是感覺到了有趣。他開始會利用各種時機對約翰下手，只要父親沒看著他們，夏洛克總是能把約翰帶到一個遠離人群的地方和他做愛。

他會將約翰身子抱起來操，這彷彿是後者喜歡的體位之一，當他這麼做的時候，約翰總是會難耐的磨著夏洛克的下巴，被操開的身體完全無法挪動，只能順著被抽插的頻率上下起伏，那便是夏洛克最喜歡約翰的時候，看著對方被自己操到翻白眼，接著以這種尷尬的姿勢高潮，粉嫩的陰莖劇烈晃動著，射出來的液體還會弄髒自己的腹部。

可能約翰已經對這種激烈的性愛上癮了，夏洛克經常猜測這會是約翰不拒絕和自己做愛的原因，相對老福爾摩斯，年輕的夏洛克彷彿能帶給約翰更多的刺激和快感。直到某一次約翰向他索吻的時候，夏洛克的一個論點也終於被證實了－－約翰是喜歡他的。

夏洛克將陰莖拔了出去，不過他和約翰都還沒高潮過一次，在約翰感到疑惑的同時把人的大腿抬起，接著把依舊堅挺的性器放到約翰的大腿內側之間。“你在幹嘛……為什麼突然停了？”約翰的聲音有些微弱，夏洛克聽見後俯身親了親他的額頭，並說：“我在為你和我的孩子著想。”

他操起了約翰的大腿，並空出手來擼動約翰那根同樣起反應的陰莖，這讓約翰叫了一聲，不過夏洛克沒心情卻沒管這麼多，那根粉嫩的性器在自己的手裡跳動，他彷彿連血液的流動都能感受出來，約翰身上的種種反應都顯的可愛。他重重擼動那根敏感的性器，用著相同的力道撞擊在約翰的臀部上，直到後者的大腿之間都是自己的前液。

約翰淺短的呼吸著，他很少被照顧到陰莖，頭一次被這樣的擼動讓他有些難以招架，夏洛克手上的薄繭是最為致命的，當他擼動到自己的龜頭之時，約翰近乎崩潰，他的大腿裡塞了一根比他的陰莖還要大上幾號的肉棒，而就算不在自己的陰道裡，約翰還是能感覺陰唇被快速摩擦的痛感。

他和夏洛克幾乎是同個時間高潮的，他射在了夏洛克的手上，而夏洛克則是射在了他的大腿和腹部這兩個地方。約翰感覺到自己的大腿彷彿被磨破了皮，他疲累地喘息著，夏洛克卻在這時吻住了他，像是在給這場性愛畫上一個完美的句點。

夏洛克的舌頭上有一絲的鹹味，這讓變得有些迷糊的約翰哼出了聲，放鬆自己，任由對方與自己的舌頭交纏，他們此時看起來就和床第間的情侶沒什麼不同，彼此在這種醉人的親吻之下分享著愛意。

等到高潮消退之後，約翰撐起了身體想往浴室走去，夏洛克沒阻止他，只是隨他一同進到了浴室裡。

“你真的確定孩子是你的？”約翰在幫夏洛克擦上香波的時候問道，後者抬起頭來看著他，卻發現約翰的眼底裡藏有一絲的笑意。“難不成是他的？”夏洛克回嘴說道，“你自己心理有數，約翰。我們做上的次數可能比你陪他的夜晚還要多上很多。”

約翰為此不發一語，轉而說起了另一個事情：“孩子出生後……”

“我們就一起走。”夏洛克接上他的話，接著單膝跪在了約翰面前，像是隨時要拿出戒指求婚似的。他握住手上還都是香波的約翰，開口說：“我已經在外頭看中一間房子了，你能和我一起走。”

“我能等你到那個時候嗎？夏洛克？”約翰彎下身來，看著夏洛克頭髮上還未清洗乾淨的香波，難免有些想笑。

“我從不食言。”

語畢，夏洛克便把約翰拉近自己的懷裡再次和他吻了起來。

END


End file.
